This invention deals with a stabilization method for stabilizing patients during radiation therapy treatment.
Computed tomography, also called CT or CT scan, is a process that uses X-rays and computer technology to make cross-section images of the body. The equipment is also used for cancer radiation therapy treatment.
The totality of equipment used for this technique is very complex, but this invention deals with immobilization of a patient during use of the equipment and thus, this specification will only discuss the immobilization equipment aspect.
The patent is usually immobilized on a table which is especially constructed to accommodate immobilization devices. There are notches in the edges of the table that accommodate locator bars that can be locked in the notches of the table to help with immobilization of the patient. Such locator bars are, for example QFix, manufactured by WFR Aquaplast, Wychoff, N.J. and Exact, manufactured by Med-Tec, Orange City, Iowa.
In addition, rigid or semi-rigid foam immobilization devices are used on top of the locator bars to accommodate the person being examined, such foam immobilization devices being actually formed around the back of the patient's body prior to use in the examination or treatment.
Thus, to prepare such a device, plastic bags are filled with foam ingredients and allowed to foam within the bag around the back of the patient's body so that the patient's body form makes up the front part of the foam immobilization device. Obviously, the plastic of the plastic bag protects the patient from the foam material.
In another embodiment, there is used “vacuum bags” which are essentially a bag containing pelletized or granular material. Also, bean bags can be used in this invention. The bag is placed under a patient, formed up around the patient, and then the air is suctioned out and the air way is capped off so air stays out.
In use, the locator bar is placed underneath the bag and patient during foaming or suctioning, leaving indentions that are formed in the back of the device by protrusions that are located on the locator bar.
After the foam hardens or cures, or after the bag is capped, the device is removed from the patient with the locator bar staying with the table.
Thereafter, the device is utilized on a table for the examination by locking the locator bars into the notches of the table.
Even though these locator bars are adequately locked in the notches of the examining table, and the protrusions protrude into the bag immobilization device, the immobilization device does not do an adequate job of immobilization.
The quality of the treatment and/or the images generated by tomography equipment depends substantially on maintaining the patient's body stable, and in an exact position.
Thus, what is needed is a device and a method of assuring that the patient's body can be stable and in an exact position. The devices of this invention assure that the patient's body can be stable and in an exact position during treatment.